


A day off

by Love_greatly



Category: 707 - Fandom, 707xReader - Fandom, Mystic Messenger, Oneshots - Fandom, fluff - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_greatly/pseuds/Love_greatly
Summary: Basically written in the title ;) Hope y'all like it!! This is 707 from mystic messenger with u, the reader :)





	A day off

Your POV

My body is layed back on the couch while my legs are over the top. You know what I mean? I am currently eating some fish-shaped red bean buns along with Ph D.Pepper, my favourite drink. 

Watching tv, laying like this, as well as eating and drinking in this position, is bad but I don't mind. I'm just super lazy today. My boyfriend is working ALL day and night nonstop. I don't really get why is he thin and fit though. He never exercises. I think. 

He sits on his chair for more than 10 hours.

He eats at least 2 large bags of honey budha chips.

He drinks more than 5 cans of Ph D.Pepper.

And types nonstop.

Everyday. 

I am so worried about him. But my worries lessen by 10% after he said he is completely fine and that he promised to spend his time with me after he's done with work.

I trust him. I really do. But sometimes he is so freaking annoying! I just wanna report to his boss about this! He needs rest. Sleep. And his digestive system is probably a wreck by all the honey and butter. I don't care what he says I am definitely going to convince him to get up from that chair. 

Hmm. I wonder if his butt is hot from sitting there 24/7? Hahaha. 

I walked towards his 'workplace' quietly. Did I mentioned we are sharing an apartment? No? Okay now you know. Opening his door, suprisingly, there he is facing the bright screen of his computer. 

I walked to where his back turned, trying to read what's on the screen. Definitely not understanding anything. I tried so many times to get him to teach me hacking but he said no everytime! I could help him if I knew how to hack. Oh well. Gotta try again next time. 

"Seven"

"..."

"Seven..!" 

"..."

"SEVEN! GODDAMIT CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" 

"(Y/n)! I am so sorry! I was so focused I couldn't hear you.."

"Finally... Seven, will you listen to me now. Give me all your attention please? Please with a cute kitty candy on top?" I plead with my hands knitted together like I'm praying. Well, technically I am praying to get him to listen. Lol. 

"What is it, (y/n)? You know I'm busy rig-"

"I don't want to hear that bullshit okay? I know you're busy but can you please please listen to me for one minute?" I pleaded again. This time on my knees, attempting a cute face; pouting my lower lip and closing one of my eyes. Since he says I'm kawaii everytime I did that. It was a bad habit actually. 

"Oh olright. I can't say no to that face. You even said please with a cute kitty candy on top! So kawaiiiii!!" He gushed with a smile on his sleep deprived face.

"You need to eat Seven! Don't you dare cut me off. I know you eat those chips all day. But you need to eat a proper meal, Seven. You need to rest your body. What you need is a day off. Alright? I don't care that you have tonnes of work to do. You need to request a day off. Even the RFA said so. If not for you then for the RFA. For me." I said, taking a deep breath afterwards. I 3/4 expected he will deny everything. Like he usually does.

"Okay."

"I knew it! Seven. Quit being irresponsible. Stop beating yourself like this. Stop being stubborn, Seven. You're smart. You know this effects your body. You need a healthy body to- Wait what?" I am shocked. Really. He can't just say 'okay'! I planned this for a long time! Whaaaattt??

"Hahaha. I said okay. Okay? I already have a day off tomorrow. I was planning to tell you later tonight though. Aww don't look so shocked! I know my body. As you said, I'm smart ;) Come here meow!" He opened his arms wide for me, smiling just as big.

I was stood rooted. Yes. I am this shocked. Can't believe its that easy.. And I'm not even wearing cat ears and a tail! Wait. He said he already..Tomorrow.. Oh my god.. I ran hugging him as tight as I can. 

"You're really getting a day off tomorrow?! A whole day?! No work?! At all?!?!"

"Hahahaha yes (y/n)!!" He replied putting his arms around me sandwiching me in his built chest.

"Hey..Seven..?" I shouldn't ask this but I am defenitely curious.

"Ya" His eyebrow raised.

"How are you built when you eat and drink junk food everyday without getting up from your sit?"

"Oh (y/n). Do you really want to know that badly?" He asked amused. I don't get why he is though. Its just a normal question. Right? 

Oh. 

Right.

I forgot he is a dangerous guy. At least he got no work tomorrow. Mission acomplished.


End file.
